Aenarion the Defender
Aenarion the Defender was once the most revered High Elf who had ever lived. He was the first of the Phoenix Kings, and is sometimes called the First Champion of the Light. He united the kingdom of Ulthuan and, eventually, the entire race of Elves. He also led the defense of the world during the First Chaos Incursion and then the Second Chaos Incursion with the Sword of Khaine. History The First Chaos Incursion Aenarion was exploring the world when the First Chaos Incursion began. When he returned home, he discovered the villages of his people slaughtered. He fought his way through the hordes from the Realm of Chaos until he reached the Shrine of Asuryan. Though he prayed for salvation, no answer came. Ultimately, he offered to sacrifice his own life to save his people -- throwing himself upon a pyre and burning himself alive. Though at first he began to be consumed by flames, he soon began to heal. He emerged, reborn from the flames as the world's first Phoenix King. As he left the shrine, he took up his spear and hurled it at a demon lord -- and slew it in a single blow. He picked up the weapon of the demon and used it to slaughter the rest of the encroaching enemies. This encouraged the remaining High Elves. With the help of Caledor Dragontamer, Aenarion crafted the Great Weapons at the Anvil of Vaul. He called the Asur into an army and led them against the Chaos hordes. They defeated their enemies. Afterwards, Aenarion wed the first Everqueen Astarielle. The Second Chaos Incursion The Second Chaos Incursion was much larger than the first, and though the High Elves fought valiantly they drew near to defeat. Caledor came up with a plan to drain the energy from the ruined Warp Gates with Aenarion opposed flatly -- until word reached him that his family had been slain by the forces of Chaos. Furious, Aenarion swore to destroy all the forces of Chaos. To this end he sought the Sword of Khaine, though both Elven Gods and Chaos Gods whispered in his mind to stop him. Legends claim that as he grasped the hilt of the sword, even the ghost of his wife appeared to stop him. Empowered by the sword, Aenarion led the fight against the mass of Chaos hordes and won. He shattered the demonic forces, and then led a force of elves north. There, he and the most bitter elves established the kingdom of Nagarythe, and he took the dark seeress Morathi to be his queen. Aenarion became a cruel tyrant, so much so that Celador took the remaining Elves south. Though angered by this betrayal, another Chaos force emerged before any action could be taken. Caledon, no longer beholden to Aenarion, enacted his former plan to stop the forces of Chaos with a mystical vortex. Meanwhile, Aenarion and his dragon Indraugnir fought four Greater Daemons and won, though they suffered mortal wounds. They returned to the Altar of Khaine where, with his dying breath, he plunged the Sword of Khaine back into the altar from which he had found it. Real World Aenarion is a character from the lore of Warhammer Fantasy. External Links *HammerWiki *Lexicanum Category:Kingdom of Nagarythe Members Category:Kingdom of Ulthuan Members Category:Inhabitants of Ulthuan Category:Inhabitants of Nagarythe Category:Deceased Warhammer Characters Category:Warhammer Characters Category:Phoenix Kings Category:Warhammer King Characters Category:Warhammer High Elf Characters